Dukey and Friends (1996 TV Series)
Dukey and Friends is a children's mixed-media 1996 TV series. That's made by Dreamsite Productions Animation and made by Dreamsite Television and UK Gold Television. It aired only in the UK and was aired on UK Gold. It firstly aired on September 29, 1996. And was ended on October 1, 2000. It also aired on CITV, CBBC, and TCC. Reruns soon started after UK Gold rebrands as Gold and aired reruns from mid-2014 until fall 2016. Reruns now air on Cartoonito. CAST *DUKEY *LYONS *CHARLES *BERT *DICKY *PABBS *DARKY *LONGLEGS *TICK *TOOT *TRACE *CLAYER *JEWEL *MITCHELL *HEEL *MEEL *NUTTY *LUMPY *GOLDEN *LOCO *COCO SEASON 1 (1996-1997) # DUKEY ON THE BLOCK/NEW SHOES - SEPTEMBER 29 1996 # THE EVIL RISES/SHOPPERS DANGERS - SEPTEMBER 30 1996 # OH YEAH!/WHAT A MESS! - OCTOBER 1 1996 # OLD PORRIDGE/PABBS' FUN WORLD - OCTOBER 5 1996 # PARTY ANIMAL/JUNK IN THE TRUNK - OCTOBER 10 1996 # TRACE THE CHALK/CLAY IT! - OCTOBER 16 1996 # BASE-ON-A-BALL/WOOD CUTTER FAKERS - OCTOBER 19 1996 # THE HAUNTED HOUSE/STEAL OR TREATS! - OCTOBER 31 1996 # HAPPY FIRST FROST/SNOW DAY - NOVEMBER 8 1996 # BUILD IT FASTER!/CHICKENS TO SCHOOL - NOVEMBER 16 1996 # THE LOST RABBIT/DUKEY-BALL - NOVEMBER 22 1996 # WHERE'S BUTT?/DUKEYFLIGHT - NOVEMBER 30 1996 # LAST HOPE/TELESCOPE DUKEY - DECEMBER 5 1996 # THE SNOWSTORM/A ALIVE SNOWMAN - DECEMBER 16 1996 # HAPPY DUKEYMAS!/A VERY DUKEY HOLIDAY! - DECEMBER 25 1996 # DUKEY AND FRIENDS: THE NEXT GENERATION - JANUARY 1 1997 # STILL SNOWING OUT/JAIL CRAZY - JANUARY 10 1997 # THE TUNNEL/LONGLEGS' PERFECT PRESENT - JANUARY 16 1997 # DUKEYMIC-DUO/DAREDEVIL DUKEY - JANUARY 25 1997 # THE SINGING ROCK/THE TOWN'S GONE ON FLAMING - FEBRUARY 5 1997 # GIMME THE CHOCOLATES/MY SPEEDY VALENTINE - FEBRUARY 14 1997 # LONGLEGS IS GONE CRAZY/TICK AND TOOT - FEBRUARY 23 1997 # NEVER FEAR/MOVING OUT AND BRANCHING OUT - MARCH 3 1997 SEASON 2 (1997-1998) # WELCOME TO DUKEY TOWN! - SEPTEMBER 20 1997 # CARS, BUSES, AND LAWNMOWERS - SEPTEMBER 25 1997 # THE LONG GRASSES - OCTOBER 1 1997 # OH NO! - OCTOBER 15 1997 # A TRUCE FOR HALLOWEEN - OCTOBER 30 1997 # WHICH PET? - NOVEMBER 10 1997 # DUKEY THE COWBOY - NOVEMBER 11 1997 # DUKEY MEETS ROCKY - NOVEMBER 12 1997 # DUKEY IS HOME ALONE - NOVEMBER 13 1997 # DUKEY AND FRIENDS GOES TO SPACE - NOVEMBER 14 1997 # THE 20S DECADE - NOVEMBER 15 1997 # CLOUDS AND STORM CLOUDS - NOVEMBER 16 1997 # CABIN AND COTTAGE! - NOVEMBER 17 1997 # LONGLEGS' LIFE - NOVEMBER 18 1997 # I PULL OUT A DUKEY OUT OF MY MAGIC HAT - NOVEMBER 19 1997 # SNOWING OUT AGAIN! - NOVEMBER 20 1997 # HAPPY HOLIDAYS, LONGLEGS! - DECEMBER 25 1997 # DUKEY'S MAINLAND HOLIDAY - AUGUST 30 1998 # DUKEY VS. BAD BOY! - AUGUST 30 1998 # DUKES UP SPECIAL - AUGUST 31 1998 # DUKEY FUN WITH FRIENDS - SEPTEMBER 1 1998 # CLOWN DUKEY - SEPTEMBER 2 1998 SEASON 3 (1998-2000) # HALLOWEEN BITES - OCTOBER 31 1998 # DOGGY LOVE - NOVEMBER 8 1998 # GOSH! YEAH! - NOVEMBER 16 1998 # DUKEY'S GOOD LIFE - NOVEMBER 30 1998 # LET'S HELP SANTA! - DECEMBER 25 1998 # THE QUEST FOR A FOUR-LEAF CLOVER - MARCH 20 1999 # RARE AND VERY RARE THINGS - MARCH 21 1999 # COME TO MY HOUSE - APRIL 16 1999 # A DUKEY AND FRIENDS EASTER - APRIL 20 1999 # DUKEY THE BUNNY - APRIL 21 1999 # DUKEY AND FRIENDS: HAWAIIAN RESCUE - MAY 20 1999 # FIREFIGHTER DUKEY - JUNE 6 1999 # DAY AND NIGHT - JUNE 16 1999 # PINBALL DUKEY - SEPTEMBER 25 1999 # BAYDUKEY - SEPTEMBER 27 1999 # LIFEGUARD DREAMS - SEPTEMBER 29 1999 # GHOST VACCUMERS PART 1 - OCTOBER 16 1999 # GHOST VACCUMERS PART 2 - OCTOBER 29 1999 # GHOST VACCUMERS PART 3 - NOVEMBER 16 1999 # FOLLOW THE CHICKENS! - NOVEMBER 25 1999 # SNOWSTORM AGAIN - DECEMBER 2 1999 # DUKEY AND FRIENDS: THE HOLIDAY HEIST - DECEMBER 24 1999 # NEW LEAPING YEAR - JANUARY 1 2000 # THE CIRCUS - JANUARY 16 2000 # THE PARADE - JANUARY 17 2000 # MAGIC DUKEY - JANUARY 25 2000 SEASON 4 (2000) # EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE - SEPTEMBER 1 2000 # THE LAST SWARM - SEPTEMBER 5 2000 # THE BOUNCY CASTLE - SEPTEMBER 10 2000 # THE SWIMMING POOL AND THE WATER SLIDE - SEPTEMBER 12 2000 # THE MERRY-GO-ROUND - SEPTEMBER 14 2000 # BALLOONS CELEBRATION! - SEPTEMBER 16 2000 # MONSTERS UNDER MY BED OR IN MY CLOSET - SEPTEMBER 19 2000 # BEST FRIENDS - SEPTEMBER 25 2000 # VERY BEST FRIENDS - SEPTEMBER 27 2000 # EVEN EXTREMELY BEST FRIENDS - SEPTEMBER 29 2000 # UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN! - OCTOBER 1 2000 Cancellation On September 10, 2000, there was speculation that production of the show was ceasing, as the program had not produced enough revenue to justify the cost of making a fifth season. UK Gold quickly refuted the claims and a spokeswoman said a decision on whether there will be another series will be made towards the end of 2000. However, on September 20, 2000, BBC Worldwide, the owner of UK Gold, announced that the series was cancelled and that an series finale will air on October 1, 2000. Film series UK Gold Films (now Gold Films), StudioCanal, Studio 100, Screen Australia, Telegael, Toon Boom, Australian Government, and BRB Internacional produced a film series based on the Dukey and Friends TV Series. However, the movie franchise was discontinued when Dukey and Friends 2: Random Acts of Slience was an box-office failure and has received negative reviews. Dukey and Friends: The Movie was released on September 20, 2011 in the UK and Ireland and features Dukey going on a adventure to save his hometown, Dukey Town from Darjy. The film also premiered in Australia on November 17, 2011. In US and Canada, it didn't come to the big screen. The DVD and Blu-ray was released on March 5, 2012 across US, Canada, UK, and Australia. It received positive reviews and was an success in the box office, which led to producing an sequel. A sequel, Dukey and Friends 2: Random Acts of Slience was released on April 9, 2014 in the UK and Ireland and features Dukey goes on a adventure to stop Darky from turning all the sounds and music on Dukey Town from ON to OFF. The beginning scene was Butt's Birthday. The film also premiered in Australia on June 16, 2014. In US and Canada, the sequel never come to the big screen. The DVD and Blu-ray was released on September 7, 2014 across US, Canada, UK, and Australia. Unlike the first movie, it has received negative reviews and it failed to get an audience at the box office, for an reason, the release of Rio 2 the following week would cause the film to lose most of its audience. By the end of its run, the film grossed a mere $102,202, causing the film series to discontinue. Sometime in July 2014, UK Gold Films is now rebranded as Gold Films. Instead of being traditionally animated for films like the 1996 TV series, it was CGI-animated instead. Category:TV Series Category:Uk Category:United Kingdom Category:UK Gold Category:Dreamsite Productions Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:TV Shows Category:Children's series Category:Kids Shows Category:1996 Category:TCC Category:ITV